Love Found in Darkness
by Cindel Mortem
Summary: What if Neviile is actually a demon? Harry made a contract with him when they were both babies. Neville and Harry don't know since they are babies and it had yet to activate. Now to skip to the start of Hogwarts for them. Put in everything with the dursley's. Even better, what if they are mated to Ciel and Sebastian? see ciel and sebastian find and work work to become a group.
1. The Contract

Love Found in Darkness

Chapter One- The Contract:

A couple of days after both Neville and Harry were born, the Potters and Longbottoms decided to let their sons to get to know each other at a young age. While the adults were talking in the family room in the Longbottom manor, something was happening in the nursery where the babies were lying in.

The room was suddenly immersed in darkness. There were piles of bones all around, then suddenly bones and fur were falling around. Then, in a far corner of the room a pair of glowing sapphire eyes opened to stare into burning emerald eyes. A baby conversation is soon started to activate a contract. Seconds later, a yellowish orange pentagram appears in the left burning emerald eye. Then, an orangish red pentagram shows up on the right hand of the demon baby.

The lights slowly come back to life in the nursery. The contract signs hide themselves from those who do not deserve or need to know they exist. Minutes later, the parents enter the room and panic at the sight of their supposedly injured babies.

After both are looked at by medics in know to use both magical and non-magical means, it is said that it was caused by accidental magic or by magic overdrive.

~Le time skip~

It was the night of Hallow's eve and no one took at second glance at four hooded figures with dark cloaks, three of which are wearing almost skeletal masks. They figured that it was just four people headed to a costume party in a small cottage. None of of them really know about the danger that is about to happen in the innocent little cottage nor would they ever know anyways.

Lily's Pov:

"James were we expecting anybody to come over?"

"No love, no one should be here right now, why?"

I point out the kitchen window where people are headed over to the house.

"Shit, it has to be him take Harry and go! We don't have much time!"

"No, I am not leaving you to fight him alone."

"Just go, do it for harry! Watch him and get him out of harm's way."

"Fine, just try to come back to me my love."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, now go I've got this."

"Be careful!" I yell while going up stairs. I lock myself in the nursery then barricade the door so it takes for them to get to us.

"Harry I know you can't understand yet, but your full name is Hadrian James Godric Rowan Helga Salazar Potter. You are to know that Voldemort isn't really behind this war and that your "prophecy" life is a lie since it doesn't exist. The real bad guy is Dumbledore, and all of this shall be stored into the pensive memory for you when you are older. There are also other vials of memories that prove what I say is true. All of this will be sent to you when you enter Hogwarts along with this letter and vial. A warning ahead of time time, don't trust any of the weasley's except for Bill, Charlie, and the twins. Also you can trust all of the Bones, Malfoy's, Longbottom's, Zabini's, Black's, and Lestrange's. That is all my son, I love you."

I finished saying all of this while crying at hearing James's tortured screams and finally his death.

No one's POV:

After she sends the letter and vials to Gringotts, the door blows apart with the barricade and Lily stands to guard Harry.

After Lily's pleas are put on deaf ears she says her last goodbyes to her father, son, cousins, and friend. She then accepts death with open arms to protect those she loves.

When Voldemort turns to Harry and cast the killing curse; Neville appears and both he and Harry catch the curse and and send it back to him. After Voldemort "dies", Peter, Bellatrix, and Lucius leave while the house starts to crumble around Harry. Neville then disappears as if he was never there and a scar appears on Harry to keep Dumbledore fooled.


	2. Magical Adventure

Harry was awoken by the thumping of Dudley's excited feet running down the stairs, and Petunia's screams to get up and make breakfast. As he mumbled to himself and did as he was told, he tried to ignore his spoiled, self obsessed 'cousin' complain  
about the amount of presents he got.

After getting to the zoo and seeing and speaking to the snake, he sat in the cupboard trying to figure out why he is hated to such a degree. Then, it all started to come together like pieces of a puzzle, it must have something to do with magic.  
He didn't realize he had magic, just that it was involved.

~Le Time Skip~

It is the next couple of days, other wise know as the day before Harry's birthday and he was finally allowed out of the cupboard. When he is sent to get the mail, he sees that there is a letter for him. Not wanting it to get taken from him,  
he slipped it into his cupboard. He then, gives Vernon the rest of the mail as if nothing happened. As soon as he was done was done with his chores for the day, he waits in the cupboard for everyone to fall asleep. Once everyone falls asleep, he pulls  
out the letter and his flashlight.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, first class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva Mcgonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Uniform

First-year students will require:  
sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
•The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
•A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
•A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
•One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
•Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
•Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
•The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand  
1 coaldron ( pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad.

Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks.

After Harry read this, he grabbed his backpack and put all of his stuff that he needed or was attached to. Meaning, his bag was almost empty except for clothes, school supplies, and the letter. He put his eye patch back on even though he could see through  
his marked eye perfectly fine. He was curious as to where it came from. The last thing he remembers about it was sapphire eyes that glowed in the dark.

When Harry had all of his stuff ready to go, he slowly got out of the cupboard and out the front door without making a sound. He then, went over to the garden and pulled out his tool box. When he opened the box, he took apart parts of things inside and  
the box, to grab all of the money he found on the ground outside. He then remembered something, while walking away from the house. had said something about the Leaky Cauldron Pub and saw his 'aunt' freeze at the name. He also remembered her  
saying that he was not allowed into London ever. So, Harry figured that he had to go to London to find the Leaky Cauldron; and that someone there might be able to help him.

Since Harry had saved all the money he found outside on the, he had just enough money to get to Downtown London on the train. When he arrived, he figured that magicals would hide from those who aren't so. He looked around the more rundown part of London  
and soon found what he was looking for. Entering the pub, he went to the man behind the bar. Introducing himself, he asked Tom ( once he was told the name) how he could get his school supplies. Tom decided that he would he would take Harry to Gringotts  
and help Harry get around a little so he wouldn't get lost. Harry thanked him and they soon entered Diagonal Alley and headed to Gringotts.

Once Harry hafar river safely with Tom, he was taken to a teller so that he could an inheritance check and get out his money. After the speaking affair with the goblin was over, Tom took his leave so the goblins could do what needed to be done.


	3. The Findings

**A/N:Sorry I have not posted anything recently. I'm a junior in highschool now, and am trying not to drown under the pressure. I am also doing bake sales every weekend to fundraise a school trip to Italy. I have not really had any free time recently. I will try my hardest to post the next chapter for this story as soon as possible. I will also try to post the chapters for some other stories, new or otherwise. Thank you for being patient, and I hope to post for you soon. Enjoy this chapter!**

Inheritance

 **Name:** Hadrian James Godric Rowan Helgan Salazar Potter

 **Mother:** Lily Rosan Selene Potter (nee Riddle) adopted by Evans

 **Father:** James Charlus Godric Helgan Potter

 **Godparents:** Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin,Frank and Alice Longbottom

 **Inherited Family Lines:**

Potter (blood)

Riddle (blood)

Gryffindor (blood)

Slytherin (blood)

Hufflepuff (blood)

Ravenclaw (blood)

Black (blood and magic)

Malfoy (blood and magic)

Snape (magic)

Prince (magic)

Lupin (magic)

Emrys (blood and magic)

Pendragon (blood and magic)

Le'fey (blood and magic)

Undertaker (blood, magic)

 **Magic Blocks:**

Metamorphous 100%

Parseltoungue 50%

Parselmagic 100%

Creature speak 100%

Idyllic memory 100%

Anamigus 40%

Creature inheritance 100%

 **Living Relatives:**

Tom Riddle aka Voldemort (grandfather from mother's side)

Black family members (Through godfather and grandmother on father's side)

Malfoy family members (through marriage)

Undertaker (name and origins unknown)

_I'm a simple line ignore me_

"Are you sure that these are true?" Hadrian asked.

"Yes, we are sure. These are found by blood and magic, and can not be forged," Chaintooth replied.

"That is quite a lot of inheritance and other such things. Would you mind telling me about the Wizarding World, and find someone I could stay with? Also, I had some 'family' that I had to stay with, and did not like me at all. Could you get people to gather evidence secretly, so that we can have them prosecuted? I do not wish to go back there again."

"I can do that with a great amount of pleasure. Before I do so, I must take you to Ragnarok the Chief Goblin of Gringotts, and your account manager. There, he will remove your blocks and answer any questions you may have while I work on your other requests."

"Thank you Chaintooth, it was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Trust me , the pleasure was all mine."

~Le Time Skip~

Now in Ragnarok's office, Harry had all of his questions answered and was now ready to have his blocks removed.

With all of the blocks being removed, a lot of power and strength was filling his body quickly and trying to adjust. Because of this, he was screaming in agonizing pain as all of the powers he should have, started to come back where they belonged.

While Neville and his grandmother had just entered Gringotts, Neville had a sudden feeling that a person he should be watching over needed his assistance. With a sudden agility that no one knew had, he was at the nearest teller asking where Hadrian Potter was. When he was asked why he needed to know, he discreetly removed his right glove and showed him the symbol on his hand. As soon as the goblin saw it, his eyes widened and told Neville to follow him, leaving Neville's grandmother angry and confused.

Back to the room with Hadrian, the screams were getting worse as his magic were getting worse as his body and magic were trying to get back to where they belong. A few minutes after the ritual had begun, a goblin and the Longbottom appear into the room. Ragnarok was about to ask what they were there, and why they were disturbing this ritual until he saw the young man's eyes and hand.

Knowing better than to get in way of a goblin and his contracted, Ragnarok moved out of the way. He watched amazed as Neville went over to Harry, and finished the contract by promising that he would always be there for Hadrian and always protect him to the best of his abilities. With the contract that they started as babies completed officially, Hadrian stopped screaming and went limp into Neville's arms. Neville then put his right hand over Hadrian's left eye, and Hadrian woke up as if nothing had happened.

When Hadrian woke up, he saw the eyes the eyes that he remembered from he got his mark. Suddenly, he remembered everything that happened when he was a baby.

With a sudden grace Hadrian stood and asked, "May I have the lordship rings that I am allowed to possess at this current moment."

"Of course , if you could just cut your hand a bit and let three drops of blood into the bowl," Ragnarok said.

Harry did just that and let Neville wrap it when he was finished.

"Now , just stick you hand into the bowl and all of the rings you are allowed to possess will appear in your hand. When you get them, I ask that you let your instincts take over so they are put on the correct fingers."

"That sounds simple enough. Now, let us get on with it. I believe there is stuff I must do before I may leave here to get what I need," Harry said.

When Hadrian put his hand in the bowl, a bunch of rings appeared in his hand at once. When he pulled them out, he handed them to Neville to hold. Hadrian then shrugged and put his hand out, so that Neville may hand him one at a time. It was determined, that he currently has eight rings, since the rest of his family is alive.

After all of this, Harry got a money bag that is connected to all of his vaults. He then took his leave to get all of his school stuff and a wizarding wardrobe. Neville followed close behind as if he were a butler or something. When Harry and Neville walked out, Neville started getting told off by his , Hadrian did not let that go on for very long.

"On what grounds are you using to tell off Neville?"Harry asked.

"He did not listen or follow the rules, and who are you young man?"Augusta Longbottom asked.

"I am Hadrian Potter, and Neville was reacting by instinct when I was in need of his will now be following my orders, and if you fight off any orders I give, there will be dire consequences. Come now Neville, we have things to do and places to be," Hadrian said.

While following after Hadrian, Neville said,"Yes master."

The two boys then walked out before Augusta could even form a reply.

 **That is the end of this chapter. Any and all flames will be used to cook my marvelous imaginary marshmallows, and quite possibly your souls… Please comment anyway. I will try to post the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	4. Random

Start writing your story


	5. Shopping and Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. Writer's block and school got in my way. With it being summer break, I hope to update my stories more. Without further ado, I present my fourth chapter of this story.

After leaving a confused and angry Madame Longbottom, noth Neville and Hadrian went to get their school supplies. When they thought about it, both Neville and Hadrian decided to get their robes, then their potion stuff, then astronomy, trunks, bags, pets, and finally in the wizarding world, their wands. It was also decided that when they were done shopping in the Wizarding World they would go back to Gringotts and exchange more money into muggle money. After they finished the exchange, they would go shopping in the muggle world and then they would go to the Le' Fey Castle to live until they went to the Potter Mansion.

Hadrian had to say that wizarding robes were not very comfortable at all. Be that as it may, he still got them so that it was over with. The apocrathy wasn't really better with its smell, but it was interesting. Telescopes and charts for Astronomy seemed interesting, but were boring to purchase. The trunks were cool, and they got a multiple compartment trunk, that had apartment necessities and connected to each other, and had multiple anti-theft and locks on them. They got about the same thing for their bags as well, except that the bags were feather-weight, anti-theft, and undetectable extension. For pets, Hadrian got a snowy owl named Hedwig, and a familiar of a mystery egg. No one knows what's in the egg until it hatches, and spells to reveal what it is, do not work. The wands at Ollivander's did not work for Hadrian at all. They had knocked Ollivander out, then went to Knockturn Alley in cloaks that hid their persons. The two then found a wand shop that uses more woods and cores than Ollivander. When they entered , they got tested for which woods and cores fit for them. Hadrian had Elder, Pear, and Holly woods; his cores were thestral hair, essence of a boggart, the fur of a grim, bone of a dementor, claw of a werewolf, claw of a fox, and fur of a stag. When Hadrian grabbed all of this, the wand maker looked at him for a moment and said that was really powerful. Neville had Elder, Burr, and Cherry woods; his cores were thestral blood, dementor bone, dragon scale, and wolf blood and fur. The wand maker simply looked at the two in massive curiosity. It took the maker four hours, but he eventually finished and both boys had their wands and holsters.

Since they were done shopping in the Wizarding World, they got muggle money, and the key to the Le' Fey castle. After that, they went and got all their stuff in the muggle world. They then got to the Le' Fey castle, made food, and went to bed to start a new day and get Hadrian prepared for the Wizarding world.

 **That is all for this chapter. Sorry this chapter is so short. I will try to make the next chapter longer. Please leave your thoughts in the review. Any and all reviews will be used to make my story better. Please PM me if you wish to become my beta or even tell me how to get a beta. I am one of those people that can see other peoples grammatical errors, but not my own.**


	6. Magic World Preperations

A/N: Hello everybody, here is another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. Remember, I do not own Harry Potter or Black Butler.

Throughout the next month, Neville brought Hadrian up to speed on the knowledge he should have known by that point. Such knowledge included: etiquette, family history, flying, and basic spell knowledge. The both of them signed up for muggle homeschooling work, to keep them adaptable as well.

Hadrian also took up fencing, violin, piano, harp, French, Japanese, Sign Language, Latin, and Greek lessons. He was also learning the ropes on business, so that he can control his companies.

Neville had taken it upon himself to learn how to cook, so that he could assist Hadrian to the best of his ability. He was already exceptional at gardening, so that he did not need to learn.

During this time period, the two discussed Hadrian's life with the Dursley's the meaning of their contract and how it worked, and the letter given to him by his mother.

Hadrian admitted that he now had OCD due to his years of cleaning for the Dursleys, was claustrophobic, loved to cook because it became his get away from the world. Due to this, Neville agreed that he would only help cook, or cook meals when Hadrian was ill or asked for help. Of course, the house elves fought the idea, but soon caved. They made an agreement that the elves could supervise them in the kitchen, and the elves were to cook large meals for guests and such.

The contract was made on the pretext, that Hadrian wanted to be sure he had a friend and guardian for life. Due to having seer blood, he was able to tell that something bad was going to happen, and that he needed the to its start up as infants, it was not completed entirely until they met up again in Gringotts. Hadrian's first order, had been to be his friend, guardian, support, and helper through life. It was expressed and given to Neville through Hadrian's magic as it attempted to adjust itself after being blocked for so long. Due to the agreement of the deal, Neville was actually unlikely to retrieve Hadrian's contract was that of friends and family more than power for soul. Neville could retrieve Hadrian's soul after he lived a full life. The both of them though, seriously doubted that would happen, and that something would prevent it from happening.

After reading the letter, and viewing the memories that came with it, Hadrian discovered that his mother was a seer. She was not a full seer, but she was able to see into the future enough to know who to trust. This was how she was able to list the people who were at the time to young to know. With the information given to them, Hadrian and Neville were able to start formulating plans.

The first part of the plan, was already being worked on. Hadrian was to write to the people listed as his family, and have them be told what he knows. He also included a copy of the tests he took at Gringotts for proof. In the letters, he also recommended that they all get tested as well to make sure that they were not manipulated as well. When he finished writing said letters, he had them delivered by house elves, to make the process faster.

With in the next couple of hours of the letters being sent, Hadrian received replies. All of the replies confirmed his suspicions on how deep Dumbledore's manipulations ran. Seeing as how his family wished to know where he was, and if he was safe, he sent them confirming replies and told them that they could all meet at Gringotts two days before he was to set off to Hogwarts.

-Le Time Skip-

At Gringotts, Harry met Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Amelia and Susan Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Celeste Zabini, Gabriele Zabini, and Blaise Zabini. There he discovered that Sirius Black, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, and Rodolphus Lestrange are in prison. Walburga Black, her husband, and their son Regulus Black were dead. Andromeda Black married a muggle and now goes by Andromeda Tonks, and her daughter goes by Nymphadora Tonks were less likely to receive their letters due to this. With that said, he addressed letters to them and notified them that they would meet at a later date. With Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort, he received a letter stating that due to his state of health, that they would meet at a later date. With the meeting over, Hadrian and Neville spoke to Augusta, and the three left for the Le' Fey Castle. After proper discussion and apologies from all three parties, Hadrian, Neville, and Augusta all went to bed that night happy to be together as a family.

Two days later, all of the kids headed off to King's Cross Station to reach the Hogwarts Express.

Hadrian and Neville made their way to a compartment, where they were later joined by Draco, Susan, Blaise, Fred, George, Cedric (whose family was busy and could not make it to the meeting), and Lee Jordan (a friend of the twin). While a tight fit, they all made it work. Fred, George, Lee, and Cedric sat on the floor, while Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Susan sat on the seats. Hadrian was laying across Neville and Blaise reading a book.

It was to this scene that Hannah Abbott stumbled upon in an attempt to find Susan. Hannah was amazed at seeing so many people who would normally not get along, have civil and fun conversations. Upon her entrance, she was summoned further inside. Closing the door behind her, she plopped herself onto Susan's lap, and another friend was added to their group. When it came time to change into their robes, the girls went to the bathroom to change, while the boys changed in the compartment. Hadrian was the last to change, and the boys were shocked by the number of scars on his body. The girls came in as Hadrian was putting on his shirt, and saw his scars as well.

When asked about the scars, Hadrian told them that he got them from his 'relatives'. He then told them about his life with the Dursleys. When everyone started rising in anger, he told them that it was already taken care of, and left it at that. Happy that the situation with the Dursleys was over with, everyone went back to what they were doing before they changed. Hadrian's scars were forgotten, and everyone just enjoyed themselves.

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade Station, the group split up between the first years and higher years. The older kids went to the carriages, while the first years all walked up to Hagrid. It was obvious to them that he was looking for someone as he led them to the boats.

All the first years at the sight of Hogwarts, made some sign of amazement by its magnificence. Once at the docks, and everyone was off the boats, Hagrid led them to a door before he knocked three times.

The door opened to show a strict looking woman in emerald green robes. Hadrian's group and two people in the back knew not to mess with her.

"The firs' years Professor Mcgonagall. I couldn' see im' anywhere," Hagrid said with a slight sniffle near the end.

"Did you count them all?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Yes, I did. All of them accounted for," Hagrid replied.

"Then there is no need to worry. Now off you go Hagrid," Mcgonagall stated.

When Hagrid left, Mcgonagall placed her attention on the students again.

"Follow me," she stated while turning and walking away. The students did as they were told, and the doors shut behind them. Mcgonagall soon stopped and turned to face the new students.

"Shortly, you shall be sorted into your house here at Hogwarts. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Your house will be your family while you are here. Any good behavior will earn you house points, while any bad behavior will make you lose house points. I will come back to get you shortly. It would be best, if you smartened yourselves up a bit," Mcgonagall stated before walking through the doors behind her.

Hadrian's group simply stood there and chatted while they waited. They heard one girl freaking out, thinking that being sorted required a test, as well as a bunch of other theories made by the was interrupted by a gangly red-headed boy who asked if they had seen "Harry Potter," because they were going to be the best of friends. No one was able to identify Hadrian, because he didn't need glasses and his hair was long enough to cover up the fake scar as well as his eye patch. Before any drama could be started based off of the red head's comment, a scream startled many of the students. The ghosts had floated through the wall arguing over giving someone a second chance.

Mcgonagall then entered before the ghosts could address the students.

"This way please," was all that she said, before entering the door with the students following behind her.

What the first years saw, stumped them. There was a ragged, filthy, and old wizards hat on a stool. Their expressions became even more shocked, when the house sang about the four houses and their attributes.

After the hat finished singing, Mcgonagall stepped forward.

"When I call your name,you will sit down and be sorted. Abbott, Hannah."

Hearing her name, Hannah stepped up and sat on the stool where the hat was then placed on her head.

"Hmm yes, your loyalty to your friends and hard working attitude can put you in only one house. HUFFLEPUFF!"

Hearing this, Hannah got up and walked to the Hufflepuff table, to the applause of them and all of her friends. Once at the table, she sat next to Cedric.

"Bones, Susan."

Susan made her way to the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"Hard working and loyal to a fault, better be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan rose and made her way over to Hannah and Cedric, to the applause of Hufflepuff and her friends.

More students were called and of no interest to the group until; "Longbottom, Neville."

Neville made his way to the stool confidently, and sat down with the hat placed on his head.

"Sly, cunning, loyal, and devious. All of this natural, and enhanced by your demonself. Let's shock people shall we, SLYTHERIN!"

Silence reigned, before Hadrian and the rest of their friends applauded loudly. THis shocking the Great Hall more as Neville sat down.

Snapping out of it first, Mcgonagall called out the students and all went back to normal in the hall.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Draco confidently walked to the stool where the hat was barely placed on his head, before it shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

Draco smirked and walked over to the Slytherin table, where he sat down next to Neville to the applause of his friends and all of Slytherin.

"Michaelis, Sebastian."

For some reason, this boy caught the friend groups attention.

Sebastian is a pale skinned boy, with raven- black hair, and red-brown eyes. He walked with a type of grace that to the group, only Hadrian and Neville could pull off. Once he sat, everyone particularly Neville, paid attention to see where he was sorted.

"Another demon? Today is just full of surprises. Sly, cunning, devious, ambitious, loyal, and… very studious. While you would do well in Slytherin, I have to put you into RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws applauded Sebastian, as did a blue-grey haired boy in the back of the first years.

Sebastian made his way to the Ravenclaw table, and sat near the end of it.

"Phantomhive, Ciel."

At the call of his name,a blue-grey haired boy with and eye patch on his right eye, with his left eye being a sapphire blue, he was pale, as well as being on the short side. He walked to the stool and sat down.

"A contract holder turned demon by an external force. This year is sure to be eventful. Let's see; studious, determined, loves puzzles and any type of game. Best be RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaws applauded him, and surprisingly so did Hadrian and his group, who also applauded for sat down next Sebastian as the next name was called.

"Potter, Harry."

Hadrian stepped forward.

"While my last name is Potter, my birth certificate does not say Harry, it says Hadrian. I also do not refer myself as Harry, so I would appreciate it, if you did not do such a thing. My name is Hadrian Potter, so please address me as such unless I say otherwise."

With that said, Hadrian sat upon the stool, where the hat was placed on his head.

"Oh my, good evening Lord Hogwarts. I see you have a contract with the Longbottom heir.."

"I do my friend, but that is not of consequence at the moment."

"I know, but you fit the spectrum for all four houses it is very difficult. Placing you in Gryffindor would see too many people seeing you as a beacon of would see you dark inclined and evil. Hufflepuff would make you appear weak to your peers. Ravenclaw would make you appear bookish as well as snobbish. Either place I put you will give you problems my lord. Do you have anything to say in the matter?"

"Place me where I am needed most."

"In this case, you are needed everywhere yet nowhere. This is most troubling."

"How about playing an elimination game then to determine where I go, or place me in all of them. Really Abraxas, it is up to you on this."

"I'm tempted to call out Lord or some such, but then you would be given away to Dumbledore I'm afraid."

"Then do the elimination game. People are starting to worry, as we have been at this for almost five minutes now."

"Fine. Not Hufflepuff. Not Ravenclaw. Not Gryffindor. That makes you SLYTHERIN!"

"Thank you Abraxas. I'll talk to you later."

"Anytime, my lord."

With that done, Hadrian removed the hat and made his way to the Slytherin table with much applause on their part, as well as all of his friend group. The rest of the hall was silent for a while."

When Mcgonagall snapped out of it, she continued calling names. Most of the people were ignored until she reached, "Weasley, Ronald."

Ronald strutted to the stool like a broken peacock, and sat down.

When the hat was placed on Ronald's head, it was disgusted."

"Why aren't you a terrible person . Your jealousy, hypocritism, greed, perverted, and demented thoughts prove that. You don't really fit anywhere really."

"Listen hat, put me in Gryffindor and shut up. You are just a hat, so be quiet and listen to your betters."

"You won't last long here with that attitude. To rid myself of you though, GRYFFINDOR!"

There was applause from the Gryffindor table, and even there very few people did. It was already known how bad his attitude was to all of the students. Ronald strutted to the Gryffindor table, where he was forced to sit next to a bushy haired girl who introduced herself as Hermione Granger.

"Zabini, Blaise."

The last first year to be sorted, walked up and sat down.

"Hmm, plenty of ambition and cunning. I must say you will only fit into SLYTHERIN!"

Blaise took off the hat, and made his way to the Slytherin table. All of his friends, and house applauded his placement.

When Blaise seated himself next to Hadrian, Dumbledore rose from his seat. With the wave of hi hand, the hat and the stool disappeared.

"Welcome students, new and old. Before the feast, I would like to make a small announcement. Oddment. Flubber. Tweak. That is all," with that said, Dumbledore sat down, and food of all kinds appeared.

After dinner, Dumbledore stated that the Forbidden Forest was exactly that, magic and other things were banned from the corridors, and that the third floor corridor is forbidden and can kill people painfully. With that, everyone went off to their dorm room to sleep for the new day, and the first day of a year of magic school.

 **That is all for this chapter! I hope you all liked it! Remember to leave reviews with your honest opinion, it won't kill me to hear any negative thoughts. I need the reviews to improve my writing and have people find my stories enjoyable. Please PM me if you wish to explain how beta writers work, or if you would like to be mine, or both. Whatever works.**


End file.
